User talk:Blueleaf245
Hello! Welcome to my talk page. Now, first of all, let's discuss some rules. 1. No swearing. At all. '' 2. ''Everything ''must be under a Heading 2. So if it isn't, please add it now. 3. No spamming. 4. No bullying. 5. Be patient. If I'm offline, I won't be able to reply, so don't keep asking me over and over again. 6. Enjoy yourself! Put The Name Of Your Topic Here Patch Here it is! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 18:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much! Any idea how I can get that to be my profile pic? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 18:37, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Yea, save the image and then go on your user page and click edit avater and then click upload one or something like that then find it on your desktop/laptop then it should work. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 18:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Click the left key of your mouse, then something should come up that says save, click it then you should have it. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 20:49, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Would you like to chat with me and Wolf? ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 01:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Put Your Topic Here Clev Blue, I saw some of your messages. Do you get logged out when you click the messages notification on Spotteh's page? Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 20:16, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I just randomly get logged out anywhere. Once, I couldn't get my password so I had to get a replacement and then I got my old password back. I'm just wondering if somebody's hacking me or not. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 20:46, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe it's just your computer? Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 21:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, I think most times it was on Spotteh's page, only 1 time it was on it's own. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 21:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Spot has that on her page for some reason. I think I'll delete it. Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 21:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Thanks! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 14:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No problem!!! Oh, and Patch? Do you know how to kick people from chat now? :D Blueleaf The last star will fall... 16:46, September 7, 2015 (UTC) No not yet, I' gonna ask Wolf. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 16:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Wanna go in chat? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 16:55, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Not right now, i just got a drawing thing for my laptop, and then i'm going somewhere, we can after that though. ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 17:01, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 17:02, September 7, 2015 (UTC) fanfic hi im am making a fanfic called yellowclaws ________. what should fill in the blank? i can deal with any name right now because im working on the allegiances ~yellowfang Hmm... That depends on the plot. Can you tell me a little bit about it? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 19:39, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Please Fill In This Heading Spotteh Sure you can! Ill make you one now. SPOTTEHWOBBLE! Re: Yup. Spotteh had it on her page, but it was taken down so I put it on mine. [[User:Runningfireclawheart|'Unusually 'and' exceedingly']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'and all together quite']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'impossible to describe']] 23:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Btw, sorry I went AFK in chat, I had to go take a shower. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 01:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) An Idea Sparks So I just got an idea for more people to join WAW make a blog on WCA and here! a ton of people will see it, say that you made a new wiki and need new people to join, well you know what to do... ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 18:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I thought that wasn't allowed? Spotteh told me no advertising one time when I put it in the ''comments. ''I highly doubt that she will let us make a blog. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 20:05, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh :/ Try WCA and ask a question if people would like to join WAW because when Spotteh first made this wiki she did the same on WCA So that might work. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 20:54, September 16, 2015 (UTC) You got it! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 20:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry about leaving chat, my laptop ran out of batter, so would you like me to make one? 21:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure! Could you wait a month or two first though? You can do the title once I get my interest back. Thanks for asking! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 21:48, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Just go on their character page, and copy the code from the source editor, and then change the words c: . Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 19:25, September 20, 2015 (UTC) That's not working for me. :o Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh! Sorry... I could put it on for you. Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 22:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! When I copy and paste it in source mode, this is what it says: "This is what you get for killing innocent cats! This is what you get for running the Clans with their blood! This is what you get," Rosedapple brought her face close to Bramblethorn, hatred glowing in her eyes, "for killing my kits." Rosedapple to Bramblethorn as she kills him in the prologue of ''Steelstar's Revenge Wait, what? Let me try that on Amberfur's page... Maybe I just din't do it right at first? Here, I'll be back to tell you in a second. Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, nvm, it was just glitch. This is what it says in source mode: "This is what you get for killing innocent cats! This is what you get for running the Clans with their blood! This is what you get," Rosedapple brought her face close to Bramblethorn, hatred glowing in her eyes, "for killing my kits." Rosedapple to Bramblethorn as she kills him in the prologue of Steelstar's Revenge I think I'm just pressing the wrong buttons... Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:28, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Wait, what just happened? I'm going to try that again on Amberfur's page... Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:29, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Could you do it for me? It works here but it doesn't work on Amberfur's page for some reason... Blueleaf The last star will fall... 23:17, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure~! What do you want it to say? Clementine♥ Egobang FTW! ♪ 23:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you just put the template there and then I write the words? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 00:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 00:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Re Here's what you do. < poll > title vote vote with no spaces. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 22:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Wait, on the bottom you wrote . Was that slash accidental or no? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I tried it both ways but it didn't work. Am I supposed to put the words 'vote' in there? Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:27, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh no sorry, it was just an exapmle. I'll put the poll on for you if you like and you can look at the srouce editer to see what I did. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!! Can you write this? Poll Title:Which one of Blue's fanfictions is your favorite? Votes: The Last Star Blueleaf's Decision Frostfoot's Mistake. Thanks again! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 22:50, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for putting on the pol!!!! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 23:21, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Hi Blue! I wanted to show you this wiki called FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki, would you like to join and we could RP there? Wolf might join. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wondering WHY you did it 23:59, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I need to study for my S.S test tomorrow. Sorry again! Blueleaf The last star will fall... 00:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) That's fine, I just meant later, anytime really. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wondering WHY you did it 02:18, September 29, 2015 (UTC) WAW Sorry, I wasn`t able to edit last night. The truth is, I think Emotion Requests hacked me. I`m sorry, I`m not a hacker. I only edited, went on chat, and message people. I wouldn`t do anything abusive to the wiki, or you. ~Hollytuft I am a warrior...